


The Last Time

by doodleweb



Category: Florante at Laura - Francisco Balagtas
Genre: I SHALL DECLARE MYSELF FIRST AUTHOR OF A FLORADIN SMUT, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, do ya feel me, eyyyyy, first smut haha, floradin, lots of teasing, my Filipino teacher is gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleweb/pseuds/doodleweb
Summary: It was a special night for Albanya. Especially for Florante. Not only because it was the night before his wedding with Laura and the wedding of Aladin and Florida's wedding. There was another... Particular moment Florante wouldn't forget that night.(I NOW DECLARE MY SELF FIRST FLORADIN SMUT AUTHOR)





	1. An Unusual Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Its just our second week of studying Florante at Laura, and people are already shipping Floradin and occasionally asking our Filipino teacher if Aladin is gay.
> 
> I feel my sins crawling up my back let's do this shit.

It was another night at Albanya. Except this one was special. It was the night before the two couples that saved the kingdom would get married.

The soon-to-be ruler of Albanya was currently lying down on his bed. Florante's room was colder than usual, and he was thankful for that. Hey, saving an entire kingdom isn't easy. It requires a lot of work, time, blood and sweat.

Just right before Florante could close his eyes, there was a knock on the door. Without turning his head and keeping his eyes on the ceiling, Florante lazily gives a "Come in." as a reply to the knock.

Aladin, a muslim soldier who's bravery was as strong as iron, entered the chilly room.

Florante's heartbeat picked up and got a little faster. He didn't expect a visit from Aladin. It was a big day tomorrow and they needed a lot of sleep. But Florante doesn't mind.

"Hi.", a simple greeting from the soldier. Florante gestures to lie down the bed with him. Without a word, Aladin plops down the bed to be beside the man.

Yes, both of them are getting married to their beloved fiancés tomorrow. But Florante would be lying if he said he wasn't doing 'anything' with Aladin behind Laura's back.

Aladin hooks his arm around Florante's torso and buries his head on Florante's shoulder. "So this is our last night together, huh?" Aladin adds a small chuckle at the end of his sentence as Florante brings Aladin closer to him (even if they are like SO FUCKING CLOSE RIGHT NOW.)

He feels Aladin's hand slide down his arm. The soldier's fingertips entwining with his. "Florante..." Aladin's voice was low and husky and Florante could feel his breath ghost around his neck that sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, love?" Florante keeps his voice down, afraid anyone might hear even though it was quite clear they were both alone. Aladin's hand transfers to Florante's chest. He brings his hand down to the man's stomach. Slowly, gently. Aladin's hand settles at Florante's stomach and his grip tightens. The hand, clutching the shirt. Now Florante is asking himself. _'What's happening? Is it what I think it is? Let's see. It's our last night together, we're both in a bed, we're getting married to our own lovers tomorrow, we're both in bed and--'_

"Florante... Could we do it? Just once? Before tomorrow?"

_'Oh.'_


	2. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE SMUT BOYS!!
> 
> I also want to thank my friend for helping me out on this chapter. Thanks dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT

Florante paused. And he started analyzing the pros and cons. But before he could reply he felt Aladin's lips on his neck.

His eyes widen as the soldier peppers his neck with kisses and occasionally, a lick from the man that almost made him moan out. The blond sits up with a groan and leans on the headboard of the bed.

Aladin continues his business as he straddles Florante's crotch. While Florante tries to hold back the noise coming up his throat, he holds onto Aladin as if his life depended on it.

The kisses on his neck intensifies and Aladin starts to grind against Florante. The man thinks this is torture. Aladin is torturing him. Florante knows they can get caught, Florante knows that he already has Laura.

Florante knows all of this is wrong. He always knew that cheating on your lover with a man is wrong in the first place.

_But why couldn't he stop his feelings for Aladin in the first place too?_

His train of thoughts come to a halt when Aladin bites a particularly sensitive area on his neck. Florante could feel the other man smirk.

The soldier starts to lick and bite the spot. Florante tilts his head up to give Aladin more space.

His legs are twitching, his arms around Aladin's neck are trembling, and he could feel himself getting so hard so quickly although this was just the first part.

Florante feels Aladin pull away, despite the absence of touch, the heat of what just happened lingers on his body.

Aladin looks at Florante and grins at him.

He's fucking mocking him. Aladin is fucking mocking him.

"Hm. I didn't expect you to get this hard that quick. Quite surprising, really." The soldier sees Florante cover his mouth. God, he just wants to hear him moan out his name, but he knows what the consequences are. Without warning, Aladin reaches inside Florante's pants and starts to massage the bulge.

"Hnngh!" Florante moans, his hand no longer covering his mouth, but clutching the sheets of the bed. His breathing gets heavier and he spreads his legs wider.

It was a sight to behold for Aladin. His lover, helplessly squirming under his touch. He knows Florante wants this. He knows Florante is shamelessly enjoying this.

And for Florante. It's all a game. He knows Aladin knows this too. And Florante knows that this is a game that he couldn't lose.

With all his strength, Florante rapidly grabs Aladin's wrist that was currently pleasuring him. Aladin stops his actions and quickly glances Florante a look of confusion.

In a swift move, Florante twists Aladin so that he's the one on top. Aladin gets the message in a blink of an eye.

Florante pins both of Aladin's wrist on the top of the headboard, no longer giving the soldier any control. "You have no idea on what I want to do to you." Florante whispered harshly to Aladin.

Without warning, Florante moves back a bit and brings his head down to Aladin's crotch. He hurriedly undid Aladin's pants, entirely removing the clothing.

Aladin, now without his pants and his hardening cock exposed just made Florante's arousal increase.

Florante finally let go of the poor man's wrists, and instead used his hands to tightly grip his lover's hips in place.

All of a sudden, Florante licks the tip of Aladin's shaft which caused the man to get shivers up his spine. Florante continues to lick the tip until he finally swallows the head.

"Ah!" Aladin quickly covers his mouth to stop any noises that would come crawling out of his throat. Florante moves his head up and down, intensifying the pleasure.

Every movement made Aladin's cock go deeper into his mouth. Finally, Aladin found the courage to take off his hand and start talking. "Mmm. F-Florante... Slow down.. I'm not- Ngh!"

Aladin sharply inhaled as he felt satisfying yet teasing pleasure when he felt his cock hit the back of the other man's throat.

Oh yeah, the tables have definitely turned.

Just right before Aladin could reach his climax, Florante pulls out, breathing heavily. Aladin's look of surprise made Florante smile in amusement.

"Hey! That wasn't funny at all'", complained the soldier, face flushing. Florante chuckled, "God, you are adorable."

He pulls Florante closer to him and he seals the distance with a kiss. After the locking of lips, he whispers to his lover "Aladin..." Florante traces his lips down his neck and to his chest.

Aladin blinked at this.

He was stunned that there was this side of Florante he never knew. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand in his legs. Fingers, tracing his inner thighs.

Aladin looked at Florante, biting his lip trying not to moan. "You've gotten this hard for me Aladin?" He chuckled. To Aladin, that sounded sexy.

Florante started rubbing Aladin's manhood slowly then faster, slowly and faster. Florante was teasing Aladin. It was almost just the same thing as Aladin did to him.

This isn't enough.

Maybe Aladin deserves his reward for being patient.

Without warning, Florante grabbed both of the soldier's legs and spreading them wide enough to expose his entrance (Puta mamatay na ako).

The man positioned himself, the tip of his cock rubbing Aladin's entrance. Despite Florante's arousal and having the urge to instantly shove himself inside Aladin, he turns his head to face his lover with a concerned look.

As if Aladin could read Florante's mind, he sighs. "I'm gonna be fine.." Says Aladin with reassurance. He places his hand on Florante's cheek, pulling the blond closer to him, sealing the distance with a short but sweet kiss. "I want to feel you inside of me..." Aladin whispers.

"But-" Florante tries to protest but the soldier quickly shushes him by pressing two fingers on his lips. "Just do it Florante."

Florante's face flushes a deep red.

He pushes in the tip.

There was a sharp inhale from Aladin. The soldier moans in pain as Florante slowly and gently shoves in his member, inch by inch.

"Does it hurt?" Asks Florante, earning a nod from Aladin as a response. Florante proceeds to move his lips to Aladin's neck, roughly kissing the skin.

And soon enough, the entirety of Florante's cock was surrounded by those tight walls. Only heavy breathing from the couple could be heard. "Tell me when to move." Florante's voice was husky, and Aladin was still in pain.

Some time passed, and Aladin felt the pain go away. "Okay... You can move.." Florante pulled back a bit, then pushed back in. Aladin gasped. "Are you okay?" There was clearly a tone of concern from the blond. "J-Just keep going..."

Florante continued to thrust in and out. Aladin's moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

"Go faster..." Florante still kept the same pace. "I'm not made of glass Florante. It-- Ah!" Florante pulled back, and thrusted in. Hard. Aladin almost screamed at the intense pleasure.

By now, Florante grabbed Aladin's hips to lock him in place while he thrusts his hard cock in and out his lover.

It felt good. Maybe too good. Aladin buried his face on Florante's shoulder, muffling all his moans of pleasure. "Aladin... You feel so good... So tight.." Florante whispers as he continues his thrusts.

Florante goes faster, pounding Aladin. Aladin couldnt take it anymore. The pleasure was too much. Some screams of ecstasy escaped from his mouth but he's sure no one could hear him.

Aladin could feel his climax coming soon. Having enough endurance to speak through his series of moans, Aladin spoke up, "Ah! Flora- Mm! Florante... Ngh! I-I can't... I can't hold it in any longer- Ah!"

"It's okay... Let it all out..." Florante whispers in his ear.

"Ah! Ah! Flora- Ngh! I'm gonna... Mm! Florante!" Aladin screamed as a white sticky liquid shoots out of Aladin's cock. Florante groans in satisfaction when his climax finally reached.

The man feels cum forcefully spurt inside him. Florante was still thrusting inside his lover. Slowly this time.

Florante savoured the feeling. Aladin's tight insides milking him.

After some time, the blond pulls out his softening cock. He collapses right beside his lover. The couples heavy breathing fades away and only silence can be heard.

Florante reaches for Aladin's hand and entwines it with his.

With all his strength, Florante whispers,

"I love you... So much... Don't forget about that..."

There was a weak reply.

"I love you too..."

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Perhaps, the last sleep they'll have in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be chapter 3?? Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm the only current floradin author in this world so ofc I'm gonna make more.


End file.
